Krystal's Bath warning nudity 1 shot
by floofbutt
Summary: Krystal is taking a bath, but then Fox walks in, the door locks behind him and awkwardness ensues.
1. Naked

"Yikes" Thought Krytsal to herself as stepped into the Great Fox's elevator and descended to the third deck on the ship "I reek…"

"Yikes" Thought Krytsal to herself as stepped into the Great Fox's elevator and descended to the third deck on the ship "I reek…"

Peppy had been having the team scrub out the plasma conduits all morning, and they were filled with a green gunk that stuck to Krystal's fur, having a slimy feel to it.

Krystal stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hallway to the great fox's shower room. She sighed "I wished the construction team could hurry up and finish rebuilding our rooms." It had only been a week since the aparoid invasion, and the great fox was still being repaired, this meant they all had to temporarily share the only bathroom that had been built.

This usually meant long lines for the shower, but to Krystal's joy the door was unlocked. She must have beaten the team there first. She stepped inside and began to slide off her clothes. "I wonder if there's enough time to have a bath" she thought "It's been so long since I had a nice luxurious bath, showers are always over too quickly and aren't the same. She started up the hot water faucet and waited for the tub to fill.

--

"Yikes, I reek!" said Fox, sniffing himself

"Yeah, you do." Said Falco chuckling. Fox shook his head, hiding a grin, Falco was always joking with him.

"What have we got left here?" Fox asked wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Now much, Peppy's probably gonna have us double check the conduits for anymore of that filthy grime… Maybe if blue girl hadn't wandered off we'd have enough time to catch the opening of the big game today! Cornerians Vs. Titanians!"

"I told her she could go, besides—" Fox began but just then Peppy walked into the room, checking off some spots on a clip board he was holding.

"All right, gang! The consuits check out okay…. You're free to go!" he announced.

"Whoo-hoo!" Whooped Falco, as he took off down the hall, no doubt speeding off to the break room to watch the game on the team's new plasma television set.

"I think I'm gonna go splash some water on my face." Said Fox, rubbing his head "I got some of that crap stuck in my eyes"

--

Back in the showerroom, Krystal was sitting back in the tub, soaking up the water, there was a bottle of shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub, so she poured out some of it into the water and created a bubble bath.

Krystal sighed in content and let her head sink under the water.

When she had fully submerged, the door to the shower room opened and Fox walked in, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Wow the bathrooms open!" he said as he trotted over to the sink. "That's a first!"

Just then Krystal surfaced from the water, she froze as she saw Fox's back turned to her, he was standing at the sink, splashing water on his face.

Krystal stared in shock at him for a moment then shrieked "AHH! FOX!!"

Fox whipped around to see Krystal, holding her hand up to her breasts and trying to hide her naked body under the bubbles. "AHH! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" she shouted, turning pink, she scanned the room for her clothes and then cursed herself for dropping them down the laundry shoot.

Fox blushed, and stumbled over backwards muttering apologies and trying to make his way to the door. Just then, the whole room vibrated violently and Fox was knocked off his feet, the lights of the great fox flickered off for a few moments. Then the vibrating stopped and the lights came back on.

"Kr-krystal, you all right?" Fox gasped, the wind rushing back to him.

"I… yes!!" Came her reply

Fox jumped up, and made a dash for the door, but to his dismay the door would not open. He slammed the control panel a few times before clicking a button on the wall that activated the com system.

"Hey! Who's on bridge duty!" Fox shouted into the receiver

"That's me!" the voice Fox recognized Slippy croaked back.

"What uhm, what just happened? What's wrong with the bathroom door??" Fox asked, determined not to look behind him at the mortified Krystal.

"We ran into some asteroids Fox, big ones! We're clear now, though. We had some minor malfunctions, but as you can see, the lights are back on some doors are back online!"

"Slippy, you hafta get the shower room door open, okay??"

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on, it's not like—" Slippy began then Fox heard ROB's voice in the background

"My scans indicate that Krystal and Fox are both in the restroom, I do not detect Krystal's uniform to be on her body. Both crewmates temperatures appear to be rising, particularly the area around Fox's crotc—"

"All right, shut up! Slippy you have to get us out even if it means coming down here and doing it manually!" Fox shouted into the receiver.

"Hoo-kay" came Slippy's reply, Fox could tell the toad was trying to hold back laughter . "You too just sit tight! Slippy out"

Fox cursed under his breath and glanced back at Krystal, she was sitting up on her knees in the bathtub, both hands cupping her naked breasts. When she saw fox look back, she quickly sank back into the water again, blushing.

Fox blushed too, and he quickly snapped his head back to the wall. An awkward silence followed, it seemed to last forever. Then an idea struck Fox

"I bet Slippy isn't coming at all! Probably just having a laugh with Peppy and Falco in the break room! Why I outta—" Fox was about to slam the com button again, but then he heard a soft knock on the other side of the door.

"Anyone in there??" Slippy called out.

"Yes." Said Fox, rolling his eyes "Get us out, demmit!"

A moment later Fox heard some hammering and clanging noises on the other side of the door. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Fox…?"

The sound of Krystal's voice made Fox jump, and he turned around, she was trying to cover herself up with some bubbles, she turned red when fox looked around again.

"Sorry!" said fox, whipping hs head back so fast he smashed his muzzle into the wall. "Sob ob uh… Wub was dat, Krystal?" Fox asked, holding his nose.

Krystal giggled then turned red again "Uhm, I was just wondering where the towels are…"

"Oh, uhm, well, you're supposed to bring a towel from your quarters when you go to uh, take a shower or whatever…"

Krystal saw Foxes ears were red and she giggled silently to herself. "He is too cute when he's embarresed…" then she looked down at herself, the bubbles in the bath were beginning to dissipate. "Oh crap…"

"Fox? This is Slippy come in"

"What si it, Slippy?? Why isn't this door open yet?!" Fox responded quickly

"Well, uhm, I don't think I can open it. At least, not with these materials, all my tools got destroyed with the great fox during the aparoid war, and the door is melded together, if I had my—"

"Could you transport us out? The way you transport landmasters and arwings?" Krystal asked from behind

"Possibly…" Said Slippy thoughtfully "But that technology is usually only used for items."

"Fine then, I'll go first to test if it's safe." Said Fox, his blood boiling with embarrassment "just do it!"

"Okay okay! Yeesh!" said Slippy "Gimme a sec I gotta rip off a control panel here to acces the transported ray"

Another awkward silence followed in which Fox and Krystal could hear slippy working at a panel on the wall.

"Okay, ready!" Slippy cried out.

"Ready!" said fox, bracing himself. Suddenly there was a rush of air, and everything around him started spinning, all he could see was blue for a few seconds and then…

Fox opened his eyes. He was still in the bathroom, but there was something different…

"Uhm, Fox?" called Slippy

"Yeah? What happened??"

"Uhm, well part of you made it" said slippy chuckling

"What do you eman, I—" Fox looked down to see that his clothes were missing.

"Oh… my… god…" Said Fox. He cupper his privates, and whipped around to see Krystal, sitting in the bathtub, holding her knees up against herself, trying to suppress an embarresed laugh.

"Slippy!!" Fox shouted

"Hey, I warned you!" said Slippy, laughing

"WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'LL!!"

"This is ROB64. I have found a solution to your predicament." Came ROB's voice through the receiver. It startled everyone, and Fox forgot to cover himself for a second, giving Krystal a front-row view of his penis.

"What?" growled Fox desperately rapping his tail around his crotch to try and keep his balls out of site.

"The reason the transporting process failed is because Fox was not big enough. The transporter only picks up a vast mass of space, so if Fox were to get into the water with Krystal, they and the water combined may be a big enough mass for the transporter to pick up."

"I—what! No—" Fox and Krystal stuttered.

"If you guys don't do it, I'm gonna go get Falco and Peppy and tell them everything that—"

"Okay! Okay, god!" said Fox. "If Falco ever found out about this, he'd never let me forget it." FOX THOUGHT as he climbed into the bathtub with Krystal. He blushed and tried to look at anything but her, scooting to the far end of the tub.

"In order for this to work, Fox, you must lay down in the tub, and crystal, you must lay on top of him. The idea is for you to be close together and stretched out so the transporter will pick u up."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" thought Fox. Krystal stood up for a moment and Fox layed down in the tub. Krystal looked at his penis and laughed and laughed then she sat on him. "nice wang, ass hole" she said. Fox blushed

Just then the transporter started up again, fox saw blue, all air rushed out, blah blah blah/

-- --

Back at the great fox break room falco and peppy were sitting down watching the big game

"man, ass hole you ain't good enough to fuck the living birch of a tree, bitch!" falco crowed

"shut the fuck up, u dumb ass" said peppy this time angrily.

Falco was about to fire back a retort when he saw the tv it was the big game on and all of a sudden crystal and fox were transported onto the field.

"hoyl fucking shit look at those ass holes they are butt naked and soaking wet"

"yeah" said peppy "and this damn fucking shit ass bitch game is on everywhere, ass hole."

They naked infront of entire world.

THE END


	2. Author's Note

*bump* =P

Published: (8-29-08)

A note from the author (3-18-2010):

Hi everyone. Floofbutt, the author, here. Just thought I might provide some insight into what that story was all about.

So, I wrote this like... One and a half years ago? At like 3 o'clock in the morning. I barely remember doing any of it. I was probably really suped-up on energy drinks and horny. I believe that the idea for this tale came to me while I was half asleep.

You may have noticed a dramatic drop in quality near the end of the story. Starting around the part where ROB goes...

"The reason the transporting process failed is because Fox was not big enough. The transporter only picks up a vast mass of space, so if Fox were to get into the water with Krystal, they and the water combined may be a big enough mass for the transporter to pick up."

I was going to try to make up a more reasonable scientific explanation here, but I guess by this point my brain stopped working for want of sleep. :P

And that's probably why the rest of the story was extremely rushed and got more and more vulgar as I went.

Looking back on this, I couldn't even tell you that I wrote it but I must say… It's not half bad! xD

I might even go back and revise this a bit so that it's actually presentable. But thank you all so much for the reviews. I'd forgotten about this site until just recently. Thought I'd check to see if anyone's read this and there was a review from just 6 days ago. :)

As for the readers of Star Fox: Corruption and Star Fox: High school who have been asking me for the next chapters, I apologize for such a long wait. I'll try to get some up by the end of the month!


End file.
